


The brightest star lies in front of me

by Atsumu_cc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu being a jerk, F/M, Fox - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, I don't think i can make any smut, Inarizaki, Random names - Freeform, Slow Burn, cause i'm innocent lol, clubs, confort, don't know how to tag, highschool, sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsumu_cc/pseuds/Atsumu_cc
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Wake up!" Waking your brother as he keeps snoring.

It's time for your first day at inarizaki highschool, you are gonna be a first year which means your brother is a second year.

"What time did you sleep last night, huh?, oh~ wait i forgot you slept like 2 am in the morning, cause you said you need to study" ginjima said while pulling his blanket to cover his face.

"I was basically studying, hitoshi!!, we're gonna be late!"

"FINE!, give me five minutes" you heard a light snore under the blanket, you sigh and nod.

"Fine, five minutes" you run towards your closet and get all of your stuff, including your new uniform.

You took a shower for about 10 minutes cause you were in a hurry, drying your hair and tying it with a ponytail, putting your jacket on and forgetting the tie and just left it hanging in your shoulder.

As you made it out, ginjima was already in front of the door.

"Took you long enough, i already ate my breakfast, moms waiting for you"

"Okie~, don't fall asleeo in the bathroom, hitoshi" you said and run downtairs. 

You saw your mom making something as you immediately pull out a chair and sit on it, making your mom startled cause she didn't heard you say something.

"What's news for today mom?"you ask her still doing something

"I haven't check it"

Eating a mouthful of pancake and shoving it in your mouth, your mother smiled at you and fill a glass of milk for you, putting in the counter and she stands next to you, she saw your tie undone, which causes her to sigh, she turned your stool and fix your tie.

" I can't believe your gonna be a first year in a well known school, and you can't even fix your tie" you mom said, and you drink the milk that place in the counter.

"I was gonna fix it later, I was just busy running around the house" you said as you ate the last piece. "Mama, where's Kumi?, doesn't she wants to see us leave?" You ask your mother as you placed your plate at the sink, pulling your sleeve as you wash your use plate.

"She was really excited last night, and didn't have enough sleep" 

"Okay~ I'll just leave her a message then" putting the plate in the dish rack, and started rummaging your bag to find a sticky note.

Sticking the note at the fridge at the eyesight of your little sister. 

_'ME AND NII-CHAN WILL BE TAKING A DANGEROUS QUEST OF FINDING THE LOST CITY OF ATLANTIS._

_SO YOU PRINCESS KUMI WILL BE GIVIN A VERY SPECIAL QUEST, YOU WILL GUARD OUR MAGESTY AND PROTECT HER AT ALL COST._

_WE WON'T BE LONG, SO ONCE WE COME BACK PROMISE US THAT MAMA WILL BE SAFE AND SOUND OK?, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE YOUR OWN QUEST?'_

_LOVE NEE-CHAN <3_

"Do you think she'll notice this? Since mama always hands her her food" ginjima ask crouching next to you.

"The I'll ask mama to let kumi get her own food" you pout and stands up.

"Mama, I put a note on the fridge, let kumi read it" you said yelling a bit so your little sister won't wake up.

"Okay" your mom said, which earn you a wide smile before running to the door to put your shoes, ginjima following behind as he put his and your bag in his arms. Before you said goodbyes your mom gave you both a kiss on the forehead and ruffled both your head a little bit.

"Have fun, I can't believe my babies are grown up" she said before wiping the single tear in her eye. You were worried so before you go you hug your mom and said goodbye along with ginjima. 

You both walk to the train station, waiting a few minutes before the train finally come. 

There aren't many passenger so you and ginjima both got sits.

You pulled out your textbook and decided to read, while ginjima pulled out his phone and played games with it, but as minutes past by ginjima decided to text somebody.

Looking at it before asking a question.

"Whose that?" You ask closing your textbook, hitoshi look at you and smiled. 

"Just my teammates" he simply said before continuing typing his phone.

"The volleyball team?" Ask and stare at the other side of the window, your almost there to your destination.

"Yeah" he said and put his phone back to his pocket. 

Once the train stop ginjima pulled you towards the exit.

Walking in the street as you were 30 minutes early and just a 5 minutes of walk before the school.

"What club are you getting?" Hitoshi ask in a randomly time.

You shrug your shoulder and adjust your bag. " I'll probably in the news writing club, don't you think?" You ask him and he looks at you and gave you a ensuring smile

"Well it does suit you" he said and walk towards the school gate.

You paused and look at the gate with a wide smile, which earn you a few looks, shrugging it off as you heard hitoshi shouting your name, running towards him with a wide smile.

This is gonna be a awesome day, first day at inarizaki high school, what could go wrong?, but atlas you jinx it.

Your bag feel light, as shivers run down your spine. 

Rummaging your bag as your heart stop a heartbeat.

Falling from your knees as hitoshi you weren't in his sight.

Looking back as he saw you almost cry.

Running towards you kneeling down

"What happen?" He ask you and pulled you in a hug.

"My-"

"Your What?"

"My textbook is GONE, it's missing"you said almost feel like crying, pulling yourself as you look at ginjima 

"Impossible, you never leave your textbook, maybe you just miscalculate it" he said pulling your bag and looking for himself.

"Did you find it?"

"No" he said giving you your bag back, a drop of tear suddenly fall from your eyes.

"Hey- hey!, d-don't cry, I'll look for it, o-okay?, maybe you just drop it her-"

"Ginjima!" Hitoshi was cut of by a voice you weren't familiar with. Ginjima look at the person and was relieved.

"Is this yours?"another voice was heard but from a different person.

"Thank God you found it" he said letting out a sigh and look at you, wiping your tears as he gave you a smile.

"Your textbook is here" he said and you look at him with a eye and look behind you.

You never saw them before, but you feel like they were pretty famous from the amount of girls behind them, shouting there names over and over again.

A guy with grey hair walks towards you and ginjima holding a book that is familiar with your writings.

And the other guy stayed behind and great the huge fan of girls

"Is this yours gin?, we found it in the train, and has your name in it" he said and look at you. "Wow can't believe that your also famous with girl gin" you look at him confused 

Hitoshi chuckle as he ask for the textbook "No, that's not mine, that's my little sister's textbook" he said as the grey haired guy gave the textbook to hitoshi.

"Then where is your little sister?, isn't it rude to leave your little sister and date this little cutie right here?" A blush was form in your cheeks as hitoshi chuckle again, he gave you your textbook which you accept and bowed your head at the grey haired guy.

"This is my little sister, y/n this is miya osamu, Osama this is y/n" hitoshi introduce, you smiled at the so called miya Osamu and lend your free hand to shake on.

He stare at it for a few seconds before accepting it.

"Nice to meet you, m'lady" he kiss the back of your hand before a dark shade of red was form in your cheeks.

You were about to say something before someone smack the back of his, Osama was still holding your hand, you were scared once you saw a vein pop from his forehead.

He gave you a smile before saying " I'll be back with you ma'lady, I'll just finish this quick" and punch the other guy.

You saw hitoshi struggle to get them off, before finally having the courage to cut them off.

You hold the yellow hair guy in his arm, while hitoshi hold osamu. 

Finally calming the both of them, You hug the yellow hair guy and say. " please stop, your gonna get in trouble" you look at him and he looks at you back, the height difference wasn't that bad, as you smiled at him and he was sure that his heart just skip a beat

And that's the day atsumu will never forget a girl smiled at him, sincere not the one a flirty smile.

"I'LL DO IT!" kumi shouted once she read your letter and finishes her food.

"You'll do what? Kumi" your mother ask her as she was baking cookies with the help of kumi designing them.

"I'll do nee-chan's quest to protect you" licking the icing and continuing decorating the cookies.

"What are you gonna do to protect mommy, sweetie?" Your mother ask as she puts the cookies in the jar.

"I'll protect mama from the evil octopus"

"Why are you gonna protect mama from an evil octopus baby?" Your dad came, as he went straight exactly to the kitchen once he heard mama and kumi's voice.

Kissing Kumi's forehead and kissing your mom's lips.

"Nee-chan gave me a QUEST to protect mama, cause nee-chan and nii-chan are looking for the LOST CITY OF Atlantis " she said standing up from her sit.

"Y/n is always so enthusiastic" your father said as he bite the cookie kumi offered.

"When did she wasn't " your mother ask as she clean the counter top.

"Good point, and hitoshi tagging along with her personality, I love our children"

" I'LL always love them" 


	2. Chapter 2

A bell was heard from the while school, which causes all the students watching the fight to enter there own classroom or look for there room.

You were still hugging the yellow hair, but then realize that you don't know your room.

"Nii-chan, I don't know my room yet" you said pulling yourself out off the yellow guy and pulled hitoshi from osamu. 

Waving your hands at osamu and bowing your head at the yellow guy.

Once you were out of the twins sight, osamu look at his twin, and saw how he was looking at you dumbstruck. 

"Oi, if you keep staring at her, she might melt" smacking the back of his brothers head and run towards the board.

Atsumu didn't know he was left alone until someone called his name, it was a fangirl asking to take a picture with her.

Atsumu decline as he also went to the board to look at the designated classroom.

Once he made it there, he spot you being carried by osamu in his shoulder , he didn't know why he felt anger towards his twin, he also didn't how could you have an affect on him.

He walk towards his twin and put a hand in his shoulder which is right next to your thigh.

Osamu didn't notice that his twin was next to him cause his busy listening to you declaring your classroom and his.

But once atsumu saw your smile once again, he felt like his heart was beating so fast that he notice how osamu look at you with a smile. He felt jelous from his brother.

Osamu puts you down and thank him, hitoshi was next to you with your bag in his shoulder. 

Straightening your skirt cause it was too short, and it was embarrassing being carried by osamu.

"I'll be on class-6" you said hitoshi gave your bag that he was carrying, as you wave goodbye to your brother and osamu.

Osamu didn't notice how his brother scowl at him as he keeps staring at you until you were out of his sight.

"What do you want?" Osamu ask a bit harsh which causes to sigh.

"Please don't start a fight now" ginjima beg as he try to get out of this situation. "I'll be going now, if you need me I'll be in my classroom so don't start a fight while I'm gone" ginjima didn't bother waiting for their answer as he walks in the hall and went to his classroom.

"Please tell me what you want, so I can remove that ugly face of yours" osamu sigh as he place his bag in his shoulder and trying to find his phone, atsumu was about to punch him.

"We look exactly the same!" He said and osamu left him again.

Atsumu looks at the board and look for his name. He was at class-2 and his brother was in class-1 along with his other teammates.

He was happy that for once he was above his brother, which osamu didn't mind cause he was having fun taking to you that he didn't notice that his twin was in a different room.

Atsumu makes his way towards class-2 with a smile, that he stops at the first years room in class-6 and saw you talking to your classmate with a smile.

He thinks that you were popular cause the first day of school you already made a lot of friends. Continuing his step and started running cause he was gonna be late for sure 

You look at door and for sure you saw the other twin past by.

Your classmate notice that you weren't listening and ask you what's wrong.

"No worries, I thought I saw one of the twins past by" you said returning your attention back to your classmates.

"I there hot right?" One of your classmate ask and you shrug your shoulder.

"They're fine I guess, I talk with the grey guy, you know osamu" you said and while listening to there whining.

"Lucky" they all said

" is he tall?"

"Does he smell good?"

"Do you think he'll notice me?"

"Is he big down there"

You almost choke on your saliva from the last question.

"Why are you asking me this kind of thing?, I'm just new here, it just happen that he was my brothers teammate" you said as you remember when he suggest you to climb in his shoulder, the time when he kiss the back of your hand. A blush started to form from your cheeks and everybody notice it earning you a cheeky smile from them.

"Did he kissed you?"

"Nothing that I know of, he probably won't, his a upperclassmen, don't you think it would be rude if you keep talking about something like this to him?" You ask them but they just whine and saying how handsome he is and how lucky i was to talk to one of the twins.

Your teacher came which made everybody return back to there sits. You look at the window while listening to your teacher.

' are they really that famous', you ask yourself, shaking your head and try to make yourself more focus on your teacher.

The day past by and hall was full of students trying to find a club, you didn't hesitate once you filled your application and run towards the clubroom.

You stop at your trace once you saw one of the twins standing next to your clubroom. 

You walk towards him and smiled.

"Miya-san, are you gonna join the news writing club too?" You ask a bit excited.

"God no!, I'm already having troubled with studies and you want me to join with news?!" He said and you look at him confused.

"Then what are you doing here?" You ask and he gave you a bottle of water.

"Gin said your gonna join the news writing club so he ask me if I can give this to you" you accept the bottle and thank you, smiling and he opens the door for you and once he close the door he immediately run towards the gum with a big smile.

1point for me.

_"Oh, y/n must forgot her bottle, ahh kita-san can I give this to my sister?" Ginjima ask as he look over his shoulder._

_"Okay be quick, couch might get here before you" he said and without another word ginjima left._

_Once he made his way out he was atsumu walking towards the gym, ginjima past by but once stop when atsumu called his name._

_"Where are you going?" Atsumu ask and walk towards gin._

_"I'm gonna give this to my sister" said pointing the water bottle, atsumu look at ginjima and came with a genius plan._

_"Do you want me to give it to her?"_

_"No" ginjima deadpan and watches atsumu beg in front of him._

_"Come on now gin, just for once" he said trying to be dramatic_

_"No" he repeats and which atsumu sulk even more._

_"Please, just give me her clubroom and I'll give it to he-"_

_"No" ginjima repeats again and look his watch._

_Atsumu crying in front of him which causes ginjima to sigh._

_"Fine, just hurry up, she's joining the news writing club" and without another word atsumu left with your water bottle in his hands._

_Atsumu ran and look for your club, stopping once he the sign, at the door and somebody opens it but it wasn't you, of course it wasn't you._

_"Is ginjima I'm here?" He ask as he looks for you, peeping his head and saw that you weren't there but a bunch of students, the other girls shouted his name which makes him cringe._

_"Sorry she's not here" the guy said closest the door._

_"Rude!" He said and lean his back to the wall and waited for you._

_Once he saw you with a smile he act like he didn't saw you but deep inside his heart was pounding, standing right in front was the most beautiful he ever played eyes on-._

_'God darn it, I'm not gonna be in love with anybody's he thinks to himself as he made a conversation with you._

_Finally giving your bottle as he makes his way to his own gym. He opens the door and everybody was staring at him. He took a sit next to osamu and look at hitoshi with thumbs up to know that he delivered your bottle._

"So as you know that I'm your president, and I'm just a second year, well my upperclassmen trusted me to keep this club going and therefore me wanting to recruit many students but this year I think i won't need to recruit" he said as he smile to all of you, he looks at you and you smiled back, and saw a slight pink in his cheek, averting eye contact with you and continue talking. " So I'm tadao but you can call me dao, looking forward to working with all of you " he bowed his head and look at everybody with a smile.

"Um, dao-san are you not gonna choose whose gonna be a club officer?" A guy next to you ask.

"Well I can't decide whose gonna be officer but the club advisor said that he'll be the one choosing this year" you listen to your upperclassmen. 

"Thank you" the guy next to you said.

"That's all for today, you may go to your own houses and watch some news, well discussed about it and post it in the newspapers tomorrow Ok?" Tadao-san said and all of you collected your belongings and left the clubroom.

Walking towards the boys volleyball gym and waiting for your brother to come out. But as you made your way in front of the door a guy with Dragon eyes stared at you.

"Are you ginjima?" He ask and you nod your head.

'His tall you think for yourself.

"Are you guys done practicing?" You ask him and he shakes his head. Instead he opens the door and took your hand

"Just sit in the benches, will be done for a few minutes" he said and you nod your head. Sitting in the bench and pulled out your textbook and decided to read to burn your time.

"Gin, Is that your sister?" Suna ask as he started picking the stray ball and putting in the basket.

Hitoshi was pulling the net with akagi, he look at suna with a confused face.

"That girl in the bench, reading a book" he said slouching. 

He look at the direction he was saying and fir certain he saw you reading, almost worn out.

"Yeah, I didn't notice she was there" hitoshi said giving the net to his upperclassmen. 

"Your sister is pretty hitoshi" akagi said as he decided to join the conversation.

"She is" he simply said as he watches osamu walk to you and doze off.

Hitoshi walk towards you and osamu saw him. Putting your textbook in your bag and osamu decided to carry you since he already change to his casual shirt.

"Don't worry I'll carry her and wait for you in the front gate, you take a shower and tell tsumu that I'm above him"ginjima tied his jacket on his sister's waist and with that osamu left carrying you in his back and your bag in his chest.

Ginjima didn't say anything as he walk towards the clubroom and took his shower. Once he was done he saw atsumu tying his shoe and mumbling a few words. Hitoshi was only wearing his short, hair still wet as he made his way towards his locker, pulling his shirt on and wearing his school pants.

He approached atsumu as he watched him getting frustrated. " atsumu, let's go, osamu must be waiting for us, he might get worn out carrying my sister since we just finish practice" atsumu look gin in his eyes as flames started making visible in his eyes.

Atsumu didn't say anything as he put his bag in his shoulder along with hitoshi getting his and osamu's bag in his shoulders.

Making there way out of the clubroom, hitoshi keep glancing on atsumu.

As they made they're way in the front gate hitoshi saw osamu carrying you in his back, and he heard atsumu mumbling something but he only heard the word 'die'.

As they both approached osamu. Hitoshi ask him if his OK carrying you.

"It's fine, she isn't weight that bad, I can carry her all day long" osamu ask and glanced at his twin a smirk was form in osamu's lips as he saw atsumu with a shock face.

"Lets go, but can we stop to a mini Mart first?, I need to get kumi a pudding before we get home" hitoshi said and started to rummage his pocket to find money.

Once they made it to the Mart hitoshi went inside along with atsumu cause he said he wanted to buy onirigi. Osamu was left with y/n still carrying her, osamu suggested that they should walk cause the train might get crowded at a time like this which the two agreed.

Making your way to your house, atsumu split ways but osamu said that you might wake up if hitoshi and him switched place. 

You three made it to the front door and hitoshi opens it.

" we're home!" Hitoshi shouted as kumi runs towards them, stops midway when she saw a unfamiliar guy, kumi called your mom as ginjima takes off his shoes, your mom came and walk towards you.

"Y/n got tired half of the day so once she was seating in our bench she doze off" hitoshi explain and carried you, osamu bowing his head and made his way out.

"Kumi, me and nee-chan found a treasure " hitoshi said as he puts you in the sofa and takes off your shoes.

"Treasure" kumi explain as she turns off the television so you can get enough sleep.

Hitoshi rummage his bag and once he saw the pudding he gets a plate and put it in, kumi sits in the stool as he watches the pudding falls down from its container.

As hitoshi made his way to sit down his mother ask who was that guys and how was your day goes.

"Fun, tiring" he said and looked at you. " that was my teammate, the miya twins I was talking about" hitoshi said as he drinks the water left in his bottle. Your mother just nod and made her way towards you, whispering soothing words


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi, wake up!!"hitoshi shout as he watches you doze off, Hitoshi was making pudding while you were listening to the news and writing all of the important details.

"Shut up!, I'm awake!" You shout back as you scribble your yellow paper.

"Well if you didn't sleep in our bench!, Osamu didn't have to carry you all the way here!" .

" i know, you don't have to remind me a million times!" You shout as you turn up the volume of your television so you can't hear your brother scolding you.

You and Hitoshi were left alone cause your parents and Kimi left saying they were visiting your grandma, they'll be back tomorrow in the afternoon.

Hitoshi making pudding in the kitchen and you listening to the news in the living room.

The whole night was shouting and scolding each other, you wonder why your neighbors haven't reported you yet cause everytime your parents are gone you and Hitoshi always decided to have a war for about 5 hours.

"Oi, focus on your assignment"

"If you keep talking I can't focus on my assignment" you mumble, Hitoshi look at you with a annoyed faced. 

"Huh?!"

"I said I know!" You heard the telephone ring as you run leaving all of your stuff behind almost tripping.

"I'll get it!" You shout and put the telephone in your ear.

"Hello?"

"y/n?"

"Yes mom?" You felt a little worried because of your mom's tone

"Me and your father and Kumi won't be going home early ok?"

"Why?" You ask and look at Hitoshi, telling him to come over here.

"Ahh, grandma was ill and she didn't tell us earlier, once we arrived there your grandma was lying in the bed and paler than usual"

"Where are you?, send me your location, I'm gonna go there" you said and heard your mother sigh.

"As much as I want you and Hitoshi to go here I don't you to see grandma's situation".

"I do- "

"We'll be fine mom, just look after grandma and I'll take care of y/n"

"Thank you toshi, I know I can relay on you no matter the situation is"

"Tell grandma to stay strong and well be praying for her" Hitoshi said and gave the telephone to you.

"Tell grandma that I love her"

"We will, take care, I left one of my purse in the bedroom, it can last over 2 months, spends it wisely" and after Hitoshi ends the call and went towards the kitchen along with you being pulled by Hitoshi.

Placing you in the stool and a plate of pudding in front of you. 

"Don't do anything stupid, I'm in charge " giving you a spoon and getting his pudding in the refrigerator. 

" I wasn't thinking of anything" putting a spoonful of pudding and savoring the flavor.

"After your done eating pick up all the scattered paper, brush your teeth and go to bed" he said and you smirk at him.

"Yes mom" didn't let him talk as you ran towards the living room and picking up all the papers, putting the yellow paper in your bag and turning off the television, you went towards the bathroom and brushed your teeth.

You heard Hitoshi talking while washing your face, shrugging it off and rinse the soup, wiping the excess water and tying your hair up.

You went to the kitchen only to find Hitoshi locking the door and turning off the light, he didn't see you as he walks pass by, glaring at him and turning the kitchen lights on.

Getting a cup of water and picking your phone in the counter, turning off the kitchen lights and went straight to your bed. Setting an alarm and shutting all the lights.

The only thing that is bright are the glow in the dark that you bought last week when you were out of town, under the dozens of stars. Seconds pass by and you immediately fall into darkness letting your dream swallow you.

*flash*

Waking up from the sounds of flashing and the bright light.

Trying to clear your point of view as you saw your brother on top of you holding his phone with a big smirk in his face.

"Good morning " standing up and immediately left your room.

Rubbing your eyes and keeping them open, as you stare at the wall for about a few seconds before finally leaving your bed.

Making your way towards the bathroom, washing your face and looking at the mirror and saw a piece of paper.

Picking it up and reading the note.

' it's 2 in the morning '

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF NOTHING!"

"Oi, stop yelling, the neighbors might wake up by your pitch of voice"

"You little piece of shi-"

"Oi, language" Hitoshi was doing something in the counter. You sit next to him while mumbling a few death wish.

"I'll be going out for a jog " you glared at him while typing in his phone.

"You could've just wrote a letter" and grab yourself a bottle of water.

"If I leave you for about 2 hours, don't you think it's my responsibility to take care of you?, once I'm home and your gone, don't you think I'll go looking for you everywhere, I won't stop until i find you" 

You gasp and clutch your shirt.

"Toshi, your so sweet"

"Yeah, after calling me a piece of shit, now your telling me that I'm sweet"

Making your way towards the living room and waited for Hitoshi to say something.

Only to see him walking towards the shoe rack.

You sigh and went towards him.

"You know I don't like physical activities right?" You ask him and he put on his shoe and putting his phone in his sweatpants.

"You don't have to like physical activities right, you just need to live healthier" seeing how serious he is, you put on a scowl face and finally deciding to put on your shoes earning you a cheeky smile from Hitoshi.

"Wear something to block the coldness, it might get windy since it's 2 in the morning" he said as he gave you one of his hoodie. Putting it on and running towards your room to find your phone and earphone. 

Putting your phone in your pocket and plugging the earphone in your ear.

Hitoshi opening the door and making your way out.

As hours of running you finally made your way towards a open store. Sitting of the chair and Hitoshi went inside to buy some bottled water. But as you were about to go inside a familiar person was talking to Hitoshi.

A grey hair guy and a piss hair guy. Osamu looks at you from the outside and waved, waving back and saw his twin with a scowl face at his twin.

Hitoshi finally came outside along with the twins. Pulling a chair next to you was Hitoshi and twins on the opposite side of the table.

"Didn't know you two were jogging at this type of hour" you look at Osamu with a smile which he basically smiled back.

"We usually do this since me atsumu and gin were first year, well the other tall guy with Dragon eyes says we wasn't feeling going out for a jog" Osamu added as atsumu drink his water while watching your interaction with Osamu.

"Oh~ you mean the guy that slouch?" You ask and saw atsumu pick his wallet.

"Yeah that guy, I bet his just sleeping right gin?" Osamu look at Hitoshi whose busy drinking his water.

"I'm gonna buy a cup noodles, d'ya guys want one?" Atsumu ask while standing up, all of you nodded and atsumu went inside to buy noodles.

"What do you think about my brother?" Osamu ask all of the sudden and his face was so close to yours, so so close, which makes Hitoshi stop drinking his water and push Osamu faces out, you didn't know th were holding your breath until you felt suffocated.

Finally having more air to breath, releasing the air you were holding before looking at atsumu inside the store, still looking for something tasty, before locking your eyes with Osamu, Hitoshi staring at the both of you like crazy people.

"I think his ho-"

"Y/n, come help me choose " atsumu cut your words while holding the door for you.

"I'll be right there!, excuse me" standing up and went to atsumu, still holding the door.

Osamu waited until both of you are inside, but once atsumu close the door Osamu immediately look at Hitoshi and startled him.

"So what do you think?" Osamu ask and Hitoshi looks at him confused.

"What do I think?" Hitoshi ask and drinks all of his water.

"Yes, bout tsumu and y/n"

"There friends" Hitoshi deadpans and looks at you in the mirror, picking two cup noodles and showing to atsumu with a big smile.

"Your boring gin" Osamu said and lean his back on his chair.

"Well being boring doesn't sound to bad if it means protecting and priorotize my little sisters" Hitoshi said open your bottle so you won't ask for anybody to open it.

"Are you gonna let your sister if tsumu court her?" Osamu ask and looks at ginjima.

"That's not my part to answer that"

"Hey I have a question" you heard atsumu next to you. You were waiting for him to say anything, but as seconds past you nod and asking for him to continue what he was about to ask.

"Ahh, gin is your brother right?" He ask you and you nodded again, "then how come your not a volleyball player?"

You look at him confused before smiling.

"Do I need to be a volleyball player to be Hitoshi' s sibling?, I mean kumi isn't a volleyball player either " You said still smiling and atsumu rub the back of his head.

"I taught you play volleyball cause gin plays"

" Me and Hitoshi have big differences, for example I'm capable of helping others while Hitoshi is very responsible, he plays volleyball while i don't, Hitoshi is very productive while I don't " You simply said.

"Do you like volleyball?" Atsumu ask you.

"I mean I don't dislike volleyball but I'm not capable of doing many physical activities, it's not that I don't like volleyball but like I'm not attach to it" you said and grab a whole pack of nori in the shelves

"You want nori with your noodles?" Atsumu ask you once he saw you picking up a nori sheet. You smiled and put the nori back in the shelves.

"Hmm, I want one but Hitoshi didn't brought his wallet with him" you said and atsumu pick it up again and putting it in his basket letting you pick your cup noodles.

"I'll buy it for you"

"Thanks, I'll pay it later once we meet in schoo-"

"My treat" atsumu cut you off and show his smile.

You didn't know but your heart beats a little faster, must be exhaustion from all the running.

"You don't have to miya-san, I can pay, I have enough allowance to let me live for about 2 weeks" you joke and seeing how serious atsumu was you stop giggling and avoid contact with him.

Atsumu didn't realize that he was staring at you until he saw the tip of your ear brighten into a shade of pink.

"I-i'm sorry for staring, didn't think that you'll be uncomfortable" atsumu stutter once he saw how red your face was, his heart skip a beat once you faced him but looking at other direction and covering your cheeks.

"It's ok" you said and left atsumu along with the picked noodles along with the nori atsumu bought for you.

Opening the glass door and sits next to Hitoshi, covering your face in his jacket and Internally scream.

Hitoshi felt the vibrate in his chest and looks at you with a concerned face, but once he saw the tip of your ear, he immediately know what happen.

Hitoshi stare at Osamu with stoic face, Osamu just shrug and smirk at him.

Atsumu pays in the cashier while the others are talking, he looks at you in the mirror seeing how tired you were, dozing so the thought of buying you a coffee came in his mind.

Opening the door with the help of Hitoshi while Osamu and you came in his sight.

"Atsumu hurry Osamu is already hungry " Hitoshi said while helping him carry the noodles, once you and Hitoshi put all of the noodles in the table he saw how excited you were to eat.

Atsumu gave you the nori you ask for and paying him with a smile. 

Everybody were finish while you were still eating, Osamu ask you earlier if you can give him a piece of nori but atsumu answered with a no so they both argue while you were just there eating your noodles while Hitoshi keep asking them to stop cause it's to embarrassing.

As sun started to shine all of you decides to go home and be at school at 6 but seeing the time in hitoshi's phone it's already 4:38, it's almost time for school.

You and Hitoshi parted ways and made it to your phone. Hitoshi was busy making your breakfast and your bento for school, while you were busy cleaning the house and your legs almost decided to give up.

Hitoshi made an onirigi each have six pieces of sushi, stir fry vegetables and a baked tonkatsu, fried dumpling, a rice teriyaki and some sweets that he found in the refrigerator. 

"Do you want yogurt?"

"Yes please" you said and putting yours and hitoshi's back in your sofa.

Hitoshi was done cooking so he sits in the stool while you were ready to clean all of the swear in your body.

Drying everything and putting your uniform, walking towards the kitchen to ear with Hitoshi was quiet specially once you remember how atsumu stares at you earlier.

You wash the dishes while Hitoshi was taking a bath, leaving a note in the refrigerator if your parents come home.

Hitoshi and you walk towards the train station and bringing the extra pudding Hitoshi made so you can give them to the miya' s.

Your day was absolutely amazing but don't you think it was almost amazing if it weren't for somebody who interrupted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if I made it base on my different writings.
> 
> Hey guys! I don't know If I can make more chapters faster cause like I was absolutely busy with my assignment I just didn't want to disappoint all of you so here's a new chapter and hoping that everybody would like it =w=


End file.
